1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power generator to generate electric power, and a power generation facility mounted on a vessel, and a power generation facility that controls power generation by a plurality of power generators connected to a plurality of turbochargers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, on a vessel, a plurality of diesel engines are mounted for propulsion, and these diesel engines each have a turbocharger (supercharger). In view of energy saving, a power generator has been considered, wherein a power generator that collects energy of exhaust gas as electric power is connected to at least one of the plurality of turbochargers.
For example, in a supercharging device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-257098, an exhaust gas turbine turbocharger, which is in a parallel running state to a exhaust gas turbine turbocharger during engine operation, is provided, a power generator is mounted on the exhaust gas turbine turbocharger, and a power generation amount of the power generator is controlled so that a rotation speed of the exhaust gas turbine turbocharger matches a rotation speed of the exhaust gas turbine turbocharger. Moreover, in a design and a manufacturing method of a power generator described in Japanese Patent No. 3699134, not by changing a diameter of a given traverse section but by adjusting a length of the given traverse section, the power generators having the same traverse section diameter are designed and manufactured, which enables standardization of various parts to be achieved. Moreover, an electric power converting device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-009537 is configured so that a plurality of power generators are connected on DC through a booster circuit and a backflow prevention diode and electric power is supplied to an electric power system by one inverter.